


Missing x Parts

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I didn't get to read the chapter yet but after hearingf what happened dang, M/M, Post Chrollo/Hisoka fight, Wanted to write something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi hasn't seen Hisoka in a month since he fought Chrollo, and when Hisoka comes back he's missing more than a few body parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing x Parts

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to right shameless fluff with these two

It had been over a month since Illumi had seen the fight between Hisoka and Chrollo, the magician was presumed dead. To Illumi it was a normal thing for an acquaintance to die, but somehow hearing that Hisoka was killed in a fight left a bitter taste in his mouth he wouldn't admit to. In a way of honoring Hisoka's departure he kept their shared apartment up, and decided to live in it until the lease was up, than he would throw away the clown's possessions.

Illumi was making lunch for himself when he heard the door to their apartment unlock, sending his aura out to warn that this was the wrong apartment to trespass in, but all he heard was a familiar laugh and voice, "My, what a welcome, Illu." 

He focused on Hisoka, trying to decide if someone was trying in a cruel way to attack him, or if the person before him had really survived the fight, "How did you survive?" He demanded, Hisoka seemed too relaxed, but than again he always seemed to. 

"I bungee gummed my heart and lungs. It's been something I've always wanted to try after all, you know I wouldn't let death stop me from annoying you." It was a plausible scenario, and Hisoka didn't feel any different, "So, what's been going on within you since I died-oof." 

Illumi had closed the gap between them and squeezed Hisoka until he heard bones crack, "You're nothing but an idiot. You took on a too strong enemy, and in the worst possible way." 

Hisoka laughed, "What can I say? I love a challenge, but now I want to be the one to kill him and his little group, and I may just take them on in your kind of approach." It was definitely Hisoka, that bloodlust wasn't mistakable.

"Why haven't you come home in a month?" Hisoka smiled at the word 'home' he really had such a dear assassin.

"Unfinished business." Which meant he'd had an easier time pulling Hisoka's teeth out than having him answer any further.

"I was already planning on throwing your stuff away." It wasn't true, Illumi would have kept Hisoka's favorite suit and playing cards to store. Not that he would need them to remember the clown...

"How mean, I'm surprised you wanted to stay here for another month." Hisoka knew once Illumi became attached to something he rarely let it go.

"I didn't want to waste money to break the lease and the apartment is closer to my other jobs." It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the reason why he stayed, "I kept your room how you left it."

A silence was brought on Hisoka's end, something in his eyes turned into an emotion Illumi rarely saw and Hisoka leaned forward to kiss him softly, "Promise me you will never become trash." Illumi didn't quite know what that meant, but he nodded anyway, it was just one of Hisoka's odd quirks. 

\-----

Hisoka had asked Illumi to sleep with him in his bed, the assassin had thought Hisoka wanted to do more that night, but all the magician did was hold Illumi closer to his body. Not that he was disappointed Hisoka was the one in their relationship that seemed to require more sexual attention, Illumi was happy to just be by his fr- mission partner.

It wasn't until later on in the night that Hisoka's nen had worn off from his sleep that Illumi noticed what Hisoka really lost in his fight. His hand looked like it was shredded, and while Hisoka seemed to have his nose back Illumi could tell he had lost part of his face from the surgery scars that surrounded his nose and upper lip. The assassin reached out a hand and explored the scars, Hisoka would more than likely hate that they're permanent.

"It's not polite to stare." Hisoka made bungee gum form around his hand and brought it to his face to hide the scars.

"Does it hurt?" Illumi was disappointed that Hisoka would hide this kind of damage from him, but the magician would do what he wanted anyway.

"A lot, but nothing I can't handle." His newly bungee gum fingers wove through Illumi's hair, and while it was an impressive imitation they felt different, the hand stopped when he noticed the small change in Illumi's aura, "You don't like it either..." 

"That's not it." Illumi pulled Hisoka closer to himself and touched at his face, "Undo it." Hisoka had already been bare but actively asking him to do it was another feat in itself. 

Hisoka grinned at him, but didn't undo the bungee gum, "Is that a demand?" So it was truye, Hisoka completely disliked his new natural appearance, Illumi could feel the bloodlust roll off of the other as if expecting Illumi to force him. Illumi took him by surprise and kissed him softly, Hisoka was too absorbed in the sudden kiss from the normally stoic Illumi that he didn't notice the pin being shoved through his spine to force his bungee gum to retreat, "That was dirty..." His good fist moved from under himself to punch him, but Illumi easily stopped it.

"I don't want you hiding this from me." Illumi quickly took in the damage before removing the pin quickly. He was already expecting an attack, but Hisoka didn't move and his grin faltered slightly.

"It's nothing I can't handle." The bungee gum wasn't replacing his hand or his leg anymore, and Illumi took it as the go ahead to really inspect the wounds.

"You would make a horrible assassin." Hisoka didn't laugh like how he usually would, it wasn't the first time he lost limbs, but now he didn't have the recourses to reattach them. Illumi ran fingers down to the scarring stump that was Hisoka's leg, the bungee gum would make a decent prosthetic but it made Illumi curious if Hisoka had to actually force his aura to make his leg move, "You feel weak." It had been a month since he'd seen the magician, and while Hisoka sometimes disappeared he would always in some way let Illumi know that he was alright. 

"Not weak," Hisoka's grin stayed, but his eyes looked away.

Ah, "You thought that I would find this ugly. You find your injuries ugly." That seemed to be the answer when he focused on the small twitch in Hisoka's eyes. They had known each other for a long time that Illumi could zero in on some of Hisoka's tells, "They aren't." He pressed a kiss to the mangled hand before kissing Hisoka's lips. 

A single tear trailed down Hisoka's cheek, he hated that he couldn't completely fix himself, but it was made easier with how accepting Illumi was, "Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll kill you." 

Illumi gave him a small smile, the bloodlust coming from Hisoka wasn't nearly strong enough to make good on that threat, but he wouldn't tell another soul anyway, "We can get you a better prosthetic. You won't need to focus so much on creating and maintaining an entire leg." 

"Are you doubting the gum?" Hisoka was already thinking about designs he could put in the leg for hidden secrets.

"No, I just want you in top shape to help me on missions." It was a partial lie.

Hisoka smiled and pulled Illumi close to himself, "You know you love me."

Illumi held him back, "As much as you love fighting." 

"Aw, Illumi~"

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully I didn't make either too ooc, or got Hisoka's injuries wrong


End file.
